夢 Dreams English version
by huan05
Summary: "I kept asking myself, what's the meaning behind the dreams, yet I couldn't find a definite answer. I wondered after tomorrow, will I be appearing in anyone's dreams, just like the people who appeared in my dreams during the last few days of my life?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I own Bleach, it must be I'm day-dreaming lol...**

**Me: Yeah finally I've the courage to post the English version out, as I don't know whether my English is even passable or not, yet I did not want to just give up like this, though translating really gives me a big headache. **

****This fanfic is set one day before the execution, when Rukia was still inside the Shrine of Pertinence, thinking about the dreams she had during the last few nights.****

**Hope I still do a okay job in depicting Rukia's POV. Sincere thanks to whoever had read this fanfic and the Chinese version, with or without reviews(though I wished someone will bother to review). :D**

* * *

><p>A ray of light passed through the wall crevice into the prison, declaring the start of the new day.<p>

I've lost track of the number of days being wasted, in this huge empty space.

Looking up to the sky which is as big as the crevice, it becomes a habit that I've developed during the days of imprisonment.

And only through that gap, I could feel the warmth of the sunlight.

So I lay down on the floor, staring at the blue sky, recalling the dreams that I had encountered few nights ago.

The nearer the execution date, the lesser hours I slept, yet the dreams were occurring more frequently.

I did not understand why, but I kept having strange dreams nowadays, ever since I was locked in here…

I dreamt of myself being situated in a pure white world of nothingness. I saw my childhood friends, they were standing from far waving hands at me, calling my name.

I ran towards them, but they kept drifting backwards. I continued to chase after them, but they drifted more far away from me, so far that I could no longer reach them…

In another dream, in that same white world, I saw Kaien-dono and his wife, Miyako-dono.

Kaien-dono started messing up my hair, telling me the lectures that he loves to repeat when he was alive, while Miyako-dono stood quietly beside her husband, smiling demurely.

Immersing in the moment of long lost happiness, I had totally forget that everything I saw was merely a dream. I lifted up my head, attempting to have a good look at them, yet to my dismay they started to drift away, just like those childhood friends who disappeared when I tried to chase after them…

Unexpectedly, I even dreamt of a woman, a woman who bears a remarkable resemblance as me.

Thinking back the reason why Nii-sama decides to adopt me, I was almost certain that this woman, who came into my dream, was his decreased wife, Hisana-sama.

She walked towards me, pulling me to her embrace. Her cheeks were wet with tears and she was whispering my name, in an incredibly sad voice.

Although I did not understand her reaction, but I still held out my hand, gently wiping the tearstains away.

Suddenly, she released her embracing arms and started floating in the air, like a weightless feather. I grabbed her hands tightly, trying hard to make her stay.

Sadly the force that pulled us apart was just too overwhelming. In the end, I could only helplessly watch her as she completely disappears at a faraway horizon…

I woke up from the dreams, feeling myself being devoured by the emotions that still lingered in my heart. I kept asking myself, what's the meaning behind the dreams, yet I couldn't find a definite answer…

Still lying down on the floor, staring at the outside scenery through the small crevice gap, I switched my vision to the large halberd which was standing tall on the hill, about hundred kilometres away from my current location.

It came to my realization that, tomorrow I'll be at the top of that hill, bidding my final goodbye to Soul Society, which I'd lived for almost hundred years, as the execution draws near…

I wondered after tomorrow, will I be appearing in anyone's dreams, just like the people who appeared in my dreams during the last few days of my life?

* * *

><p><strong>PS: As usual, feel free to point out whatever spellings orand grammar errors! Thanks! :D**


End file.
